Wait for me
by Kami Senpai
Summary: Naruto holds a christmas party. Mostly fluff. My second attempt at writting a christmas story. Reupdated to fix a problem.


Hey guys

Hey guys! I was in a writing mood so I decided to write a short Christmas special chapter. I know it's really delayed and stuff but forgive me? Anyway, here it is.

* * *

--Christmas for Naruto--

Naruto sighed in satisfaction as he finished his holiday decorations. He brought his tan arm up to wipe the sweat trickling down his forehead and then crossed his arms across his chest as he surveyed his living room.

A flashy green banner that screamed "Merry Christmas" in red hung above the windows. Naruto had pushed his single lumpy couch into a corner to make room for the tall Christmas tree in the middle of the floor. He had then placed his TV on top of the couch. The tree was covered from the tip to the floor with glistening lights and candy canes. At the very top was a crudely, paper-made star. Under the tree, there were many wrapped parcels of different shapes and sizes. Behind the tree stood a table which held bowls of popcorn and chips, drinks, and party poppers.

It was 7:40pm on Christmas Eve and his guests were about to arrive. At that moment a ring sounded through the small house and Naruto jumped up in excitement. His guests were here!

Naruto ran to the door, stopping himself from reaching the doorknob to fix his hair and to smooth out his shirt. Then fixing a large grin onto face, he swung open the door to reveal the happy faces of Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. Gesturing the inside, the boys placed their own parcels under the tree before sitting on the ground to converse.

"Nice decorations, I could have done better." Kiba teased. Naruto showed a cute scowl.

"No you couldn't dog-breath, you'd mess everything up!" Naruto flung his arms up in a show of irritation. Shikamaru in turn blew out a tired breath.

"Naruto, calm down. You're decorations are fine." The blonde grinned widely at the statement and threw a 'see, I told you' look toward Kiba. Kiba frowned and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the doorbell. Naruto jumped up and ran to the door. Opening the door, Hinata and Neji walked in.

"Neji! Hinata! I didn't think you'd come!" Naruto remembered how Neji walked away when he invited the other.

"Hinata wanted to come, and there are too many inappropriate males here." Neji then glared at Kiba accusingly. Oblivious to the glare, Kiba waggled his fingers at the shy girl which caused her to blush.

"T-Thank you for inviting me, N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered.

"Anytime Hinata! Put you're presents under the tree." The pair shuffled and placed their gifts under the tree as instructed and joined the circle of boys. "We were just talking about how splendid of a job I did on the decorations."

Varied responses from 'they suck' to 'they're nice' were spoken. Talking for a few more minutes, Kiba spoke up.

"Who else are we waiting for?"

"Um…Lee, TenTen, and Sasuke." Naruto counted on his fingers.

"Why isn't Sakura and Ino coming?" Choji asked, munching on a bowl of chips.

"Because they said they had better things to do." Naruto pouted.

"Hunh, really? Who will they hang with, we're all here." Kiba stated. Everyone else just shrugged. "Whatever, their loss."

The group continued to talk and enjoy the time for another hour when the doorbell rang again. The other two members of Neji's team entered and, after placing their gifts under the tree, joined the circle. After another hour of talking around, Naruto decided to start the party without Sasuke.

Cans of soda sprayed open and chips were shared and passed around. Naruto popped in a horror movie and everyone created a half circle around the television. But Naruto's mind wasn't really on the movie; he constantly glanced at his clock wall to the door. Naruto started to fidget as another two hours passed and the movie was over. It was now 11:40pm. Twenty more minutes until Christmas.

The presents were spread and everyone excitedly gathered their own gifts. Naruto glanced at the clock. Another 10 minutes had passed.

"Don't worry Naruto, you can give Sasuke his gift tomorrow." Kiba patted Naruto's back. Naruto in turn just glanced again at the clock. 3 more minutes passed.

Naruto miserably sat down on the floor next to his gifts. Everyone was waiting for Christmas so that they could open their presents. There were shouts of excitement and loud laughter. Naruto took another glance at the clock. 4 more minutes passed.

11:57:27pm

Naruto sighed sadly and turned to his gifts. Oh well, he could give Sasuke's gift to him tomorrow.

11:58:45pm

Naruto snuck another quick glance at the clock. Naruto cursed softly. Why was time moving so slowly?

11:59:50pm

There was a shout and then a countdown started.

:10 seconds left

A doorbell sounded.

:09 seconds left

Naruto's eyes widen

:08 seconds left

Naruto jumps up

:07 seconds left

Naruto ran to the door

:06 seconds left

Naruto grabs the doorknob

:05

The door swings open

:04

A wrapped parcel is shoved into Naruto's arms

:03

A pale hand cups Naruto's cheek

:02

A smirk is seen

:01

Dark eyes draw closer

:00

Lips brush together

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review what you think.

-Kami Senpai


End file.
